Know your precure
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: The show is about each precure is a guess on the show they put three facts meaning "lies". To seen how they will answer these questions are they true about their self and oh so see how they reacted? This is in pretty cure (Precure) style The original show was called "know your Stars.
1. Prologue

**_Know your Precure: Prologue_**

 **Hey everyone this may be a quick short words to say that I'm going to do "KNOW YOUR STAR" in pretty cure style and I may need your help and all you have to do is put the comments below to put three fact (lies)** **about one of any Cure to choose. When the time is right for me to do this for all of you that everyone was requesting this and hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic make sure you put this as your favourite and follow it as well.**


	2. Cast calling

**HEY EVERYONE**

 **just want to say thank you guys for sant a lot of facts about all precure meaning lies I should say for "know your precure" but really thank you so much to make this really cool fantastic mostly of PreCure and a bit of one of Hetalia I done on FanFiction as well.** **I promise that even though sometimes my English can be bit bad but like wise I will try my best to make it better for myself and everyone else too.**

 **there's a reasons of a main thing why I am doing this and that is because I doing a Cast Calling because would be very interesting to see if anyone may like to join of it to be one of your favourite characters of all the precure season throughout. To be honest like a FANWRITE should be it's because I don't know what they be react if they got asked any question in that way. I may ask if anyone like to join this cast calling please add me on this as a friend on doing a PM and all you have to do is:**

 **1: choose a character/precure season from the list on "know your Precure cast calling" (like I am writing/typing right now)**

 **2: Then PM/inbox me, then I give you guys some Question for the characters and I will pick three lines only from the reviews.**

 **I will properly edit this chapter if anyone is chosen any character been taken.** **So hope you guys enjoy when I add the chapter soon so please follow me and add as your favourite as well on the story too.**

 **List of Precure characters**

 **Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (already upload)**

 **Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star** **(already upload)**

 **Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo (Already upload)**

 **Fresh Precure** **(Already upload)**

 **Heartcatch Pretty Cure** **(Already upload)**

 **Suite Pretty Cure** **(Already upload)**

 **Smile Pretty Cure (already upload)**

 **Doki Doki Pretty Cure (** **Already upload)**

 **Happiness Pretty Cure Charge**

 **Megumi Aino (Cure Lovely) (Open)**

 **Hime Shirayuki (Cure Princess) (Open)**

 **Yuko Omori (Cure Honey) (Open)**

 **Iona Hikawa (Cure Fortune) (Open)**

 **Go Princess Pretty Cure (already upload)**

 **Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure** **(Already upload)**

 **Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode (already upload)**


	3. KYP cast calling: update

**_KYP cast calling: update_**

 _Hey guys I just to let you all know that KYP is still going on but it been too long since I upload "ballroom competition of romance and friendship" that is still going on as well making the chapter 3 yet but never mind that we all got some of precure left on this story/show on the Second Page The rules are still the same but with slight changes of the rules so here they are is._

 _1: choose a character/precure season from the list on "know your Precure cast calling" (like I am writing/typing right now)_

 _2: Then PM/inbox me, then I give you guys some Question for the characters and I will pick three lines only from the reviews._

So if you guys like to be part of the show to be your favourite characters then you're free to join, hope put this as your favourite follower and also story as well keep the updates. hope you guys have a nice days/evening


	4. KYP Update: three Universe of 2 chapters

**_Three precure universe in two chapters_**

Hey everyone I just letting you guys know that I will still make more story and chapter. Though I got a good new is that I am may put "Hugtto Precure" into the new chapter of "know your precure" with a little special to surprise you guy all. But for now i am Busy during through my life time a little bit because in 14 days it will be my birthday soon on that days but I will try my best to do this for all the Precure fan out there. Of course Disney And Precure crossovers will still be on soon so I hope everyone will have a nice day/evening

 **Make sure you guys followed me and favourite my story as your favourite**


	5. Who won play football and voting is on

**_KYP: Who won playing football? the voting is still on_**

Host: "Hello ladies and gentlemen, yes I know it's quiet noticed that some Precure are well what would I put it...competitive wise. So far Nao and Rin are starting to play football outside the field and it turns out that Rin won of course she is the first precure who played football a lot of her life."

Host: "Oh and one thing before we do it next show, please to put the comments below: who does Tsubom love the most? Can it be Erika or Itsuki. One of them is the most top record they has to kiss on the lips"

Tsubom And Erika, Itsuki: "WHAT?! why do we have to do that?"

Host: "because fans would love to see it of course"

Tsubom: "What fans you talk about?"

Host: "You will see"

 ** _please comment on reviews below to vote: who Tsubom loves the most? Erika or Itsuki?_**


	6. Precure Max Heart: Nagisa Misumi

**_Know Your Precure: Nagisa Misumi_**

"Hello everyone I am welcome to you the new show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our first leader and also First Precure heroe from our very first time guest of the show is... Nagisa Misumi from..."Futari wa Pretty Cure max heart"

Soon the nagisa been call out she came entering the show and start to wave at the audience, set down at her chair

"Know Your Precure" (x4 = four times)

"Nagisa Misumi...she and saki are twins"

Nagisa Misumi: (chuckles) "This is something a lot of people say. While I got to admit saki and I may look alike but we're not twins. Just wanted to set the record straight."

"Nagisa Misumi...abuses Mepple and her brother Ryota"

Nagisa Misumi: "What?! That is total lie! I would never abuse them or anyone like that! I mean sure they can be a pain at times but I love them really I do."

"Nagisa Misumi...has romantic feelings for Mepple and her brother Ryota"

Nagisa Misumi: "What?! That's sick! I don't have feelings for them. Mepple is with Mipple and Ryota is my brother. Besides, there someone else I already like." (begins blushing)

"...Who is it?"

Nagisa Misumi: "Nunya"

"...Nunya who?"

Nagisa Misumi: "None ya business"

"...Well if you're not going to say it, I'm gonna have to guess it. It's gotta be either Honoka or Fugi-pi. There the most likely candidates."

Nagisa Misumi: "My love life is nobody's business!"

"Nagisa Misumi...is torn between Honoka and Fugi-ji and has some issues to work out"

Nagisa Misumi: "I do not and I already told you to quit butting into my love life."

"Now you know...Nagisa Musumi, the twin sister of Saki, who abuses Mepple and her little Ryota, who is also having a hard time who to date."

Nagisa Misumi: "What is your deal? First of all, Saki and I are not twins. Second of all, I would never abuse anyone and I do not have feelings for Mepple or my brother. Finally, where did you get that idea of me liking Honoka? Get back here and set this right! Hello?"


	7. Precure Max Heart: Honoka and Hikari

**_Know your precure: Honoka and Hikari_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our first side kick and also first protector shield from our very guest of the show is...Honoka Yukishiro and Hikari Koujou from..."Futari wa Pretty Cure max heart"

Soon the Honoka and Hikari been call out when the girls came entering the show and start to wave at the audience, set down at there chair

"Know Your Precure (x4 = four times)"

Honoka Yukishiro...is the twin sister of Mai.

Honoka: "I believe that you mistaken. I do hear that quite often and while I have to admit that Mai and I look alike, we are not twins."

Honoka Yukishiro...always cheats on her homework and test

Honoka: "I gonna have to disagree with you on that. I would never ever even dare cheat on my homework or tests. I study everyday and work very hard in school so there is no need to cheat. Keep your claims about me true please."

Honoka Yukishiro...has romantic feelings for Nagisa

Honoka: (blushes) "Um...uh...well, you see..."

hoster: Now you know the cheater who has romantic feelings for Nagisa, she is known as the twin sister, Honoka Yukishiro.

Honoka: "What?! This is an outrage! Where do you get your information? I demands to know your sources. Who even are you? Don't pan away!"

Hikari Koujou...loves her peanut butter chunky

Hikari: "Actually, I prefer smooth peanut butter over chunky."

Hikari Koujou...secretly reads people's diaries

Hikari: "That's not true at all! I would never go so low as to invalid anyone's privacy."

Hikari Koujou...always has a bad temper towards her friends.

Hikari: "I don't have any sort of anger issues at all."

hoster: Are you sure?

Hikari: "Yes!"

hoster: Wow, I'm surprise you actually still have friends.

Hikari: "I already told you! I don't have a bad temper towards my friends."

hoster: Now you know...Hikari Koujou, the diary reader with anger issues who likes chunky peanut butter.

Hikari: "No they don't!"

hoster: Yes they do.

Hikari: "They don't know me at all! All you had done was lie! Come on, I'm telling you, I don't have a bad temper!"

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and last chapter from Nagisa of her opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Nagisa and Honoka, hikari. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	8. Precure splash star: Saki and Mai

**_Know your precure: Saki Hyuuga and Mai Mishou_**

 ** _"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our Second leader and second side kick from our very guest of the show is...Saki Hyuuga and Mai Mishou from..."Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star"_**

 **Soon the Saki and Mai been call out when the girls came entering the show and start to wave at the audience, set down at there chair**

 **"Know Your Precure (x4 = four times)"**

 **Saki Hyuuga...she is the twin sister of Nagisa**

 **Saki: "Nah, I have no other sister other than Minori. Just because two people look alike doesn't mean they're twins."**

 **Hoster: yes it does Saki**

 **Saki: "no it doesn't"**

 **Saki Hyuuga...never brushes her teeth**

 **Saki: "What?! It's true that I'm messy at times, but I at least have enough dignity for myself to keep myself clean!" (Cross her arms)**

 **Saki Hyuuga...steals money from her moms purse**

 **Saki: (Furious) "Now you're not just claiming that I have no personal hygiene, you're accusing me of theft?! You've just crossed the line!" (Grind her teeth)**

 **Hoster: now now it's no need to get angry here**

 **Saki: "But you just call me a Theft"**

 **Hoster: now you know...Saki Hyuuga is a twin sister of Nagisa...Never brushes her teeth...Like to take money from her mum**

 **Saki: (Furious again) "WHAT! Now you crossed the line where are you get back here"**

 **Mai Mishou...is the twin sister of Honoka**

 **Mai: "Personally, I don't even think me and Honoka-san look alike, but a lot of people think otherwise, so I have to clarify we are not twins."**

 **Mai Mishou...draws pictures of people making out with each other**

 **Mai: (angry) "Nonsense! I only draw sceneries like lakes or mountains, I would never do something like that!"**

 **Mai Mishou...hasn't showered in 6 months**

 **Mai: (scoff) "Can a person not smell if they haven't bathed in 6 months? Make your claims believable please."**

 **Hoster: now you know...Mai Mishou is the Twins of Honoka... draws of people making out which other... hasn't showered in 6 months**

 **Mai: "Now that is even more nonsense. Me and Honoka not Twins I got a older brother, two absolutely do not draw make out sessions pictures, I always showered everyday...even calling my best friend didn't clean her teeth that is absolutely nasty you know (blush a bit)"**

 **Hoster: now someone is blushing...maybe you got a crush on Saki**

 **Mai: "well...um...my crush business is not yours to know"**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to YuriCherie he/she done characters being as Saki and Mai. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".**


	9. Yes precure go go: Part 1

**Know your precure Yes precure Go Go Girls: part 1**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our Royal pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is from...Yes precure Go Go"

Soon 6 girls been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at they own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Nozomi Yumehara...her hair resembles donuts

Nozomi: Do they really? Hm, well in my Pretty Cure form yeah I guess they kinda look like donuts but to be honest, I think they look more like onion rings. This talk about food makes me crave donuts and onion rings right now.

(Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Mimino face palms)

Nozomi Yumehara...She has a crush on both Coco and Rin

Nozomi: (laughs) Rin and I are nothing more than best friends and I have no feelings for Rin in that sort of way.

(Rin's heart shatters into a million pieces and she turns pale, Komachi and Urara confort her)

Nozomi: Are you okay Rin?

Rin: Huh? Oh, y-yeah I'm good.

Mimino: (puts her arm over her mouth and coughs) rejected. (coughs)

Nozomi: Anyways, (blushes) as for Coco, uhhhh...um...l-let's talk about something else.

Nozomi Yumehara...Miyuki is her twin sister

Nozomi: (laughs) You know, I hear that pretty often but no, she's not my twin. I don't even have any siblings.

Host: How come you're not getting mad?

Nozomi: Why should I be?

Host: (grits teeth) You know what? Forget it, let's just move on to the next cure.

Rin Natsuki...Akane is her twin sister

Rin: Actually, I don't have any other sisters other than my younger sister Ai. Also, Akane and I don't even look that much alike.

Rin Natsuki...she scares all the boys away pretty easily

Rin: Hey! I don't scare all of them away. I mean sure guys probably wouldn't give me a chance but still.

Rin Natsuki...she thinks that she can play soccer better than Nao

Nao: (stomps on stage looking angry)

Rin: (gulps)

Nao: If you think you're better than me, how about you and I settle this at the soccer field?

Rin: You're on!

(Nao and Rin leaves the studio)

Host: (grits teeth) Man, I'm running out of victi-I mean guests.

Urara Kasugano...Yayoi is her twin sister

Urara: I don't have any siblings.

Urara Kasugano...She has a crush on Syrup

Urara: (blushes) Shhhh, not so loud.

Urara Kasugano...she is bad at being actor

Urara: How dare you insult my acting ability! I am a great actor!

Now you know...Urara Kasugano

Urara: What is wrong with you? Everything you said was a lie. Get back here.

Host: Well look at the time I think it time take myself a break for it, we will be right back after the break since it's only 6 Girls look like too many to do. we make a 3 for now at the time, then I will do Komachi and Karen and Minoto. So don't miss this's!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Nozomi and Rin, Urara And Komachi, Karen and Mimino. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	10. Yes precure go go: part 2

**_KYP: Yes precure Go Go Girls part 2_**

Throughout the break, Rin is really down when Nozomi was laughing from the fact (lie) about Nozomi that she have crush on Rin.

But truth was Rin actually have a crush on Nozomi "I just can't believe she laughed at that. But now I know she's not into me anyway" said Rin who still look down.

Then Urara came up to her to make her okey "hey...you will be okey I know it was bit Harsh of her do that but she didn't mean to laugh like that" said Urara, began to hugged Rin to make her okey again.

"thank you Urara for give me some company that I just need" said Rin who began to Bring out a tear through out from her eyes and hug Urara back "hey don't cry...that's what friends are for right" still hugging Rin as a friendship way to make her okey ones more.

Meanwhile with the hoster he got himself some water to clear his throat "that is a nice refreshing drink, well...of course like the old man said "the show must go on" with a evil grin of his Face a bit and finish his drink he goes back at the stage doing his normal job as usual


	11. Yes precure go go: part 3

**_Yes precure Go Go: part 3_**

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome back from the break of the show and now back to the other three guess from "Yes precure Go Go" now let's continue the show with our guess Komachi and Karen, Minoto.**

Komachi Akimoto...Nao is her twin sister

Komachi: Um, excuse me, um, it appears you have your information, confused. I have no other sister other than my older sister Madoka.

Komachi Akimoto...she hates book so much

Komachi: Not at all. I love books.

Host: no you don't, you wish to burn down every single book, library, and book store all over the world.

Komachi: That' not true.

Komachi Akimoto...She has a crush on Natts

Komachi: (blushes and hides her face) Stop it! You're embarrassing me! What if he's watching this now?

Now you know...Komachi Akimoto

Karen Minazuki...Reika is her twin sister

Karen: Just because two people look alike doesn't make them twins. People can look different and still be twins as long as they're born from the same mother and at the same day and time.

Karen Minazuki...her parents are zombies

Karen: Are you some sort of conspiracy nut or something? My parents are not zombies, nor are they even dead.

Host: Then how come they didn't make an actual appearance? I assume that they're dead.

Karen: They're not dead. They are just busy musicians as all.

Karen Minazuki...she cheating her homework and her exam too

Karen: What?! That's underhanded! I would never cheat! You're gonna give my teachers the wrong idea.

Host: Now you know...Karen Minazuki

Karen: They most certain do not know me! Where in the world did you get those claims from? I demand names! Hello?

Minoto Kurumi...she has a crush on Nozomi

Minoto: (blushes) Woah! Woah! Woah! Back up the truck! Me and Nozomi? Bleh! Get real!

Host: Admit it. You love Nozomi and you're jealous of Coco.

Minoto: Stupid! I'm not crushing on or jealous of anyone!

Minoto Kurumi...she hates being a fairy

Minoto: Will you stop it! I'm this close to really blowing my stack.

Minoto Kurumi..she got a sister call Candy and a Brother called Pop (from smile pretty cure)

Minoto: Okay that's it, I'm out. (huffs and walks off stage) I didn't sign up for this riffraff.

Host: Now you know...Minoto Kurumi.

 _Urara and Rin just having a conversation just a bit until Minoto walk out the stage "are you alright?" Said Urara Looking at minoto And Rin is oh so looking at Minoto too that she's still walking out of the show "this show is absolutely nonsense it doesn't make any sense and it's not even true about us anyway" said minoto._

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Nozomi and Rin, Urara And Komachi, Karen and Mimino. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	12. Fresh Precure

**_KYP: fresh precure girls_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is from...fresh precure"

Soon 4 girls been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at they own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Love Momozono...Is working hard to get a Ph.D. In butt kicking

Love: A Ph.D in butt kicking? I don't think there's such a thing as a butt kicking Ph.D. Even if there is, I wouldn't do anything like that.

Love Momozono...Pink is not her favorite color

Love: What?! Pink IS my favorite color!

Host: Pink is a prissy color.

Love: How dare you insult pink!

Love Momozono...she has two crushes on her mind

Love: Two crushes?

(Daisuke and Setsuna does a lightning glare)

Daisuke: She's mine.

Setsuna: I won't let you get her.

Daisuke: But she's your sister.

Setsuna: We are just living together.

Everyone and the host as well: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Love: Guys stop fight and who are the two people you are talking about?

Host: you know who we talk about (laugh)

Host: Now you know Love Momozone

Love: Wait, you lied about me and I don't know what you talking about. WHO the two people? Come back here!

Miki Aono...still wets the bed

Miki: Come on! I stopped wetting the bed years ago!

Ichijo: What about that one time last year when-

Miki: Nobody needs to know that!

Miki Aono...winner of Nao and Rin's soccer match

Miki: Ew, I DO NOT do sports. So sweaty and rough.

Host: Princess.

Miki: Hey!

Miki Aono...has a friend named Bubbles

Miki: Who's Bubbles? I don't even know who that is.

Host: you bast mate bubbles the octopus

Miki: say what?!

Host oh I can see him now. Hey bubbles

Bubbles the octopus: hey Miki (try to give a hug to miki with his eight tentacles)

(Miki Screaming her head off and run out the show meanwhile the octopus was chasing her)

Host: Oh well that's friendship for you guys

Now you know...Miki Aono who has a good friend octopus name bubbles, still wet the bed, she plays soccer and rugby.

Inori Yamabuki...she's allergic to animals

Inori: I love animals. How could I be allergic?

Inori Yamabuki...she hate school

Inori: No I don't.

Inori Yamabuki...she didn't like wearing dresses

Inori: Don't be ridiculous. I love dresses.

Now you know...Inori Yamabuki she allergic to animals, she hate school and doesn't like dresses

Setsuna Higashi...doesn't know the alphabet

Setsuna: Doesn't know the alphabet? I know my continents and vowels really well.

Setsuna Higashi...she has feelings for Love Momozono

Setsuna: I have no idea what you are talking about. (Blush)

Daisuke: Liar.

Setsuna: After this, let's settle this outside. (Stop blushing)

Setsuna Higashi...she is horrible at any kind of dance

Setsuna: Hey! I'm a good dancer.

Host: Okay, show us.

(Setsuna dances but then gets tripped by Daisuke)

Setsuna: J*!

Daisuke: Well watch where you're going.

Setsuna: Okay then if you wanna go let's go!

Daisuke: Alright then

(Daisuke and Setsuna fights)

Everyone and the host saying the same word again: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Now you know...Setsuna Higashi

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Love and miki, inori And Setsuna. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	13. Heartcatch precure: part 1

**_Know your precure: Tsubomi Hanasaki_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is Tsubomi Hanasaki from...Heartcatch precure"

Soon Tsubomi Hanasaki been called out she came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at her own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Tsubomi Hanasaki...is a wizard of Hogwarts

Tsubomi: I'm not a wizard and I don't even know what

Tsubomi Hanasaki...she hates flowers so much that she plans to destroy them

Tsubomi: D-destroy flowers? Not in a billion years. Flowers are like friends to me. They light up my world. I would never plan on doing such a bizarre action.

Tsubomi Hanasaki...likes both Erika and Itsuki but can't chose who she likes better.

Erika and Itsuki: (blushes) Eh?

Tsubomi: What do you mean? Erika, Itsuki and I are all best friends so how could I chose?

Host: When I mean like, I mean LIKE like them, as in romance

Tsubomi: (blushes madly) WHAT?! No no no! You've got it all wrong. I don't think of them like that.

Host: according to that red face you do. Who do you love more Erika or Itsuki, the world is dying to know

Tsubomi: (tears up a little)

Host: She's torn between the two

Tsubomi: I'm not torn between anyone!

Host: who do think she loves more, Erika or Itsuki? if you have a guess let me know in the comment section

Tsubomi: You can't just start a poll like that, it's rude. I never gave you permission and it could lead to all sorts of trouble.

Host: oh now come it cannot be that bad and after all I can do whatever I want (Snape fingers And poofs the lovers machine. Who to tell that who Tsubomi love the most Erika or Itsuki?)

Tsubomi: just come on you can't do that I don't want to get myself trouble (blushing hard like Cherryblossom colour)

Host: who do you guys think who she loves more, Erika or Itsuki? if you guys have a guess let me know in the comment section please throughout the break and before we going on a break I'm going to say this. Now you know...Tsubomi Hanasaki is a wizard of Hogwarts, she hates flowers so much, has a crush on Erika and Itsuki but can't chose who she loves most

Tsubomi: No they do not!


	14. Heartcatch Precure: part 2

**_heartcatch precure: Erika and Itsuki_**

Erika Kurumi...she's a superhero from the USA called "Captain America"

Erika: No I'm not. I'm not even from the USA.

Erika Kurumi...has a criminal record. She's known for being arrested 3 times

Erika: Hey! I've never been arrested in my life. Heck, I never broken a single law all my life.

Host: Have you? Come on, don't lie.

Erika: Okay, I never been arrested but, I guess I sorta robbed a tip jar but, that was one time. They owed me that tip for the awful food.

Everyone: (gasps)

Tsubomi: How could you?

Erika: Listen, I can explain.

Erika Kurumi...she hates fashion

Erika: (gasps) Take that back?!

Host: Oh what are ya gonna do about it?!

Erika: Why don't you come down here, say it to my face, and find out yourself?!

Host: I can't. You'll just rob me and attack me.

Erika: Attack you? I don't even want to.

Now you know...Erika Kurumi that she want to attack me and she's a superhero, she's deafly hate fashion

Erika: They know nothing. Nothing at all!

Host: Sure they do?

Erika: Where do you get your info from? Come on. Can I at least start over?

Itsuki Myoudouin...thinks that Tsubomi, Erika, and Yuri are "hot"

Itsuki: Woah, stop right there. I never said that they were hot.

Itsuki Myoudouin...he is a male

Itsuki: This is a mistake a lot of people make. I'm actually a girl.

Itsuki Myoudouin...everytime he smiles the window breaks a lot

Itsuki: I've looked myself in the mirror countless times and it never broke once. Also, I'm not a boy.

Now you know...Itsuki Myoudouin thinks Tsubomi, Erika, and Yuri are "hot" and he is a male, everytime he smiles the window it breaks a lot

Itsuki: No they do not.

Host: Yes they do.

Itsuki: What is wrong with you. Everything you said was a lie. Hey can we do this again? Please?

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Tsubomi And Erika, Itsuki. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure"._**


	15. Heartcatch Precure: part 3

**_KYP: heartcatch precure part 3_**

 **"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" Yes I know i all way say that but this time we doing now who does "Tsubomi loves the most" like the girls said they did like the idea"**

Tsubomi And Erika, Itsuki: No we didn't

Host: Never mind them let's hopefully show on the road. Now The results are please...

 **The results came and they came out as one same point**

Host: Well well what do we have here it's a tie but it will make it fit so I should add it with my vote

Tsubomi: That's cheating you can't do that

Host: And this is my show you know, I be waiting so long to wait for results so now I'm gonna vote for myself and I go for...Erika (voting for Erika)

Erika: WHAT!!!...

Host: Your prizes is kiss a Tsunami on the cheek

Erika: Fine...! (kiss tsubomi on the cheek)


	16. Heartcatch precure: Yuri Tsukikage

**_Know your precure: Yuri Tsukikage_**

 **"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our first serious side kick from our very guest of the show is...Yuri Tsukikage from..."Heartcatch Pretty Cure"**

Soon Yuri been called out she came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at her chair

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Yuri Tsukikage...has a voice that only dogs can hear.

Yuri: (scoff) "What?? What makes you think I can communicate with dogs? Besides, the sound frequencies that dogs can hear is different from that of human voice, so don't be ridiculous!"

Yuri Tsukikage...thinks that Kurumi Momoka is smoking hot

Yuri: "No, no, no, no, no! (Slightly angry) That's nonsense! I think of her figure nothing more than typical model figure. And she's just a good friend, nothing more!"

Yuri Tsukikage...once harboured romantic feelings for her fairy Cologne.

Yuri: (blush slightly) "Uh...that...uh...well"

Hoster: "Come on! Admit it! Evidence is overwhelming, just look at your reaction to him passing away, it's so similar to a girl losing her lover."

Yuri: (bit her lip and clench a fist) "Let's leave the past in the past..."

Hoster: "Now you know Yuri Tsukikage...is the dog whisperer...that Kurumi Momoka is smoking hot...has a romantic feelings for her fairy Cologne."

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to YuriCherie he/she done characters being as Yuri Tsukikage. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	17. Suite Precure

**_Suite Precure Girls_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our Royal pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is from...Suite precure"

Soon four girls been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at they own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Kanade Minamino...has a crush of Hibiki

Kanade: (blushes) W-what makes you say that?

Host: The crimson face of yours?

Ako and Ellen: (smirks) Ship it. She totally likes her.

Ako: I bet Hibiki has a thing for her too.

Host: I'll keep that in mind.

Hibiki: (glares at the two) Thanks a lot you guys.

Kanade: Do not! She and I are only friends.

Host: (sing) You are a dere. Tsun-der-e-e! Just saying hi gets her a punch in the face (song: It's not like I like you by amree and static-P)

Kanade: (sarcastic) Oh that is cute. You are really cute.

Host: Everyone guess what? Kanade Minamino thinks I'm cute

Kanade: No I don't think Your cute.

Host: I'm flattered but I'm already dating someone.

Kanade: Well how sad for them

Kanade Minamino...she is a horrible singer

Kanade: Excuse me? I'm a great singer unlike Mana.

Mana: Hey!

Kanade Minamino...is a horrible baker

Kanade: (eyes go inflamed) You can say those other stuff but don't you dare criticize my baking

Ellen: She's gonna blow!

The backstage of all the rest and has been on the stage of all the precure from all the series then they said: Would you mean by that?!

Ellen: Just listen to me and just take cover guys!

(Everyone was doing taking Cover somewhere safe that they don't get hurt. From Kanade in rage try destroying the stage everywhere)

Kanade: (destroys the stage in rage)

Host: Um, now you know Kanade? The horrible singer/baker who like Hibiki? While we try to get this rampaging beast to calm down and get our stage fixed, let's roll to commercial break.

Commercial: do you hate being defeated by any pretty cure. No fear use super gun disappearing every villain will see the gun but all the precure will not see it and When it Point at someone it will disappear quickly but you can't see them again, sponsored by know your precure.

Host: Welcome back, we finally got Kanade to calm down and got the stage fix so let's move on to Hibiki.

Hibiki Hojo...has romantic feelings for Kanade

Hibiki: (blushes) M-Me? C-Crushing on Kanade? Pfft. Get real. She and I are only friends.

Host: Yeah, you guys are friends alright. Girlfriends.

Hibiki: (Blushes even more) I swear if you say that one more time-

Hibiki Hojo...is a horrible singer

Hibiki: Hey, I think I'm a pretty good singer. If anyone is horrible at singing, it's Mana

Mana: Hey! I can sing! Listen.

(Everyone plugs their ears)

Mana: (singa very badly making the building crumble and people injured)

Hibiki: As a musician, I found that very offensive.

Hibiki Hojo...she hates her girlfriend's Kanade's cupcakes.

Hibiki: For the last time, Kanade and I are not a thing! Second of all, I love Kanade's cupcakes, she's a very talented baker.

Host: Don't lie to us. Didn't you say something about Kanade's cupcakes tasting like garbage and it makes you want to vomit?

Hibiki: I never said that!

Kanade: (cries and runs out of the building)

Hibiki; Great! Now look what you've done. Be ready to pay for this ASAP! (Runs after Kanade) Kanade wait!

Host: Don't let Kanade make you eat her cruddy baking on the way out.

Hibiki: (grits her teeth and chase after Kanade)

Host: Now you know...Hibiki Hojo, the awful singer who likes Kanade but hates her baking

Ellen Kurokawa...she wants to turn back into a villain

Ellen: Not in a million years. I'm on the good side. I wouldn't turn my back on my friends.

Host: You will eventually anyways

Elle Kurokawa...she has a crush on Ouji and wants to go on a date with him.

Ellen: W-what?! N-no! I mean sure he's nice.

Host: (sing) You're also a dere! Tsun-der-e-e just him saying hi gets you a punch in the face.

Ellen: What's with the references?! I don't like him.

Host: Wow three tsunderes in one chapter?

Ellen: Someone wake me from this nightmare.

Ellen Kurokawa...hates cats

Ellen: I do not! I happen to be a cat so how could I hate them?

Host: Don't you work at a black market with Yukari?

Ellen: A black market? Why would I do something like that? Also, who said anything about Yukari working there?

Yukari: I don't run a black market! I deny such accusations!

Host: Let's stick to one Pretty Cure at a time shall we? Anyways, now you know, Ellen Kurokawa, the cat hating Ouji admiring villain

Ellen: This is ridiculous! What on Earth is the matter with you? You got everything wrong about me? Fix your mistakes! Please?

Ako Shirabe...doesn't trust her dad.

Ako: What?! What makes you think I don't trust my own father? I mean, of coarse, he was turned into a villain back then but her reformed so, yeah.

Ako Shirabe...she doesn't want to be the princess of music cuz she's a lazy bum

Ako: How dare you call me lazy! Also, I don't mind being the princess of music, it's a big responsibility but it's worth it since I look up to my parents.

Ako Shirabe...has a short temper

Ako: I do not!

Host: (baby talk) Yes you do. Does the little baby need to go nap nap?

Ako: (grits her teeth) I may be a kid but I'll have you know I am mature for my age and I can understand things most kids can't.

Host: You don't know anything. You're just a kid.

Ako: Stop looking down on me!

Host: I think it's time for you to stop the temper tantrum and go to beddie bye. Now you know...Ako Shirabe, the short tempered ex princess who doesn't trust her dad

Ako: Okay that's it! I'm getting out of this riff raff you call a show! (Exits)

Ellen: Same. Come on let's get out of this crazy train. (leaves with Ako)

Host: (laughs) This is why I love doing my job.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Hibiki and Kanade, Ellen And Ako. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	18. Smile Precure

**_Know your precure: Smile Precure Girls_**

 ** _"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our last year pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is from..."smile precure"_**

Soon five girls been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at they own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Miyuki Hoshizora...her hair resembles chocolate cornets.

Miyuki: Do they really? Hm, never really noticed how weird.

Miyuki Hoshizora...hates fairytales.

Miyuki: That is an absolute lie! I do not hate fairytales! They are literally my passion! And you know how much I love my Peter Pan!

Hoster: creepy...

Miyuki: You said something?

Hoster: nothing at all...

Miyuki Hoshizora...thinks that people who like fairytales and childish cartoons at an old age are babies.

Miyuki: what?! That's not true! I would never judge someone based on what their interest are!

Hoster: Now you know...Miyuki Hoshizora hair resembles chocolate cornets, hates fairytales and people still reading fairytales and watching cartons even their old they are babies

Miyuki: No they don't! And that is just been too much lies to tell

Hoster: Yes they do cornet head

(Konata Izumi appears) Did someone say chocolate cornets

Hoster: Yeah, on the girl's head

(Konata bites on one of her buns)

Miyuki: Hey stop it! (Runs away from Konota)

Konota: hey! Get back here!

(Kiniro continues to chase Miyuki)

Akane Hino...she once set an entire building on fire

Akane: Hey! I never done something like that in my life! Okay once, but that was because MIYUKI was suppose to keep and eye on the soup to make sure it wasn't overcooked. Then the entire restaraunt nearly burned down.

Hoster: it's like Miyuki is an accident waiting to happen

Miyuki: Hey! (Still got chased by kiniro)

Akane Hino...she has a crush on both a foreign exchange student from England and one of her best friends who is a girl but I can't say their names.

Akane: (sighs in relief)

Hoster: But I'm gonna say it anyways it's Brian Taylor and Nao Midorikawa

Akane: (blushes) What?! Okay, here's the thing. First of all, I used to like Brian but now I realized that it wouldn't really work out since we both live in different countries. Second of all, I do not have a crush on my friend at all. We are nothing more and nothing less than friends. Get your facts right!

Hoster: But still you never know you get a chance to convince you love for Nao Midorikawa

Akane Hino...she's good friends with Bad End Sunny, her evil counterpart

Miyuki: You traitor!

Yayoi: how could you?

Nao: What kind of person turns their back on their team?

Reika: you disgust me!

Akane: You guys! Don't believe this stuff! She and I are not friends!

Hoster: then how come I found this on Twitter

(Shows a pic of her and bad end sunny taking a bff selfie that was photoshop)

Akane: that's photoshop!

Now you know...Akane Hino she once set an entire building on fire, she has a crush on Brian and her friend Nao Midorikawa, she has a BFF with bad ending sunny the evil counterpart

Akane: no they don't! All they know is that they hired an insane announcer! Come on! Get back here! I want to have a do over!

Yayoi Kise...she's got a mysterious side of her hands

Yayoi: A mysterious side of my hands? I have no idea what you are talking about.

Hoster: we know your Secret fanfic art shipping you like

Yayoi: Now you starting to get embarrassing me now

Yayoi Kise...draws Nao x Akane fanart and posts it on her deviant art account

Yayoi: Shhhh! Not so loud. Don't tell them but I ship it.

Nao and Akane: What?! (Both girls are blushing)

Miyuki: Awkward

Reika: Didn't see that coming.

Hoster: there's something coming on the screen coming from Yayoi pictures of the shipping between Nao and Akane

(The very good ones of the shipping of nao And Akane on the screen of Yayoi drawings was on)

Yayoi: You weren't suppose to find out and show everyone of that! So embarrassing!

Yayoi Kise...she's jealous of Mai Mishou's artwork and she would likes to burn them someday

Mai: How could you?

Saki: why would you like to burn Mai work for no reason?

Yayoi: No! No! No! I'm not jealous of Mai in anyway. I have respect for her as an artist. She's really talented. We even collabed together on some art projects for competitions even. I'm also a skilled artist myself so there's no need to be jealous of Mai's art skills. Please stop telling lies about me! (begins tearing up)

Miyuki: Now stop it you're making even worse now

Now you know...Yayoi Kise got a mysterious side of her hands, draws Nao x Akane fanart and posts it on her deviant art account, she's jealous of Mai Mishou's artwork and would likes to burn them someday of Mai Mishou art.

Yayoi: N-no they don't (still beginning to bring out the tears soon)

Hoster: Yes they do

Yayoi: I should of never come to this! (runs away crying)

Akane: Now what you done, let go Miyuki

Miyuki: I Agreed with you (coming with Akane to help Yayoi of her upsetting situation)

Nao Midorikawa...she hates her Brothers and sisters

Nao: Me? Hate my brothers and sisters? Not at all. I mean sure they can be a hand full at times but I love them, really I do. I'm honored to have them as my siblings and since I'm the oldest, I look after them and I always will do anything to protect them

Nao Midorikawa...has a blue monkey in her pants

Nao: What? Did you just say I have a blue money in my pants? Come on, there is no blue money in my pants.

Hoster: it is!

Nao: Do not!

Hoster: LIAR!

Nao: I'm not lying. People who are watching this right now, I do not have a blue monkey in my pants.

Hoster: oh yeah? Then why don't you check.

Nao: All right then, fine. I will check. (pulls a stuffed blue monkey plush out of her pants and screams) H-how did that get there?

Hoster: why didn't you tell us?

Nao: I have never seen this monkey in my life.

Monkey: But Nao we're best friends.

Nao: No we're not! I've never even seen you before in my li-wait a minute. How are you talking?

Hoster: you taught him how to talk when you were a little girl.

Nao: no I did not!

Hoster: oh I just receive of a really good one from the one of the audience. thank you over there madam

Majorina: no problem (with a evil cheeky laugh a bit)

Nao: what she doing here

Hoster: talking to audiences is not allowed only the audience allowed to talk you only

Nao: Okay... (with the confusion of her Face tinting her head to the right a bit)

Nao Midorikawa...she has a crush on Akane

Nao: (blushes) hold on Second we are just good friends, I mean we do competition to each other who has the most customers wins but doesn't mean we love each other or something.

Nao Midorikawa...would like to marry a bug and have kids with the new future bug husband

Nao: What?! EW! THAT'S LIKE THE LAST THING ON EARTH I WOULD MARRY! They're scary and gross.

(bug appears on stage wearing a tuxedo)

Bug: Hello love bug! Ready for our big day?

Nao: (screams and runs in a huge circle and climbs up the wall) B-b-big day?

Hoster: You couldn't even remember your own wedding?

Nao: My own wed-what?! I was never engaged or in a relationship with this demon bug in the first place!

Monkey: I'll be the bug's best man!

Nao: I am not marrying him!

Hoster: yes you will after all I can do anything I can do in this show of course (snaps fingers and Nao gets changed into a wedding dress)

Nao: How's that even possible.

(The wedding bells start to ring and the wedding song was having a short song)

Hoster: Mr. Bug, do you take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you both part?

Bug: I do.

Hoster: Nao? Do you take this bug to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do both part?

Nao: This is stupid!

Hoster: Nao? Do you play soccer?

Nao: Yes I do? (covers her mouth realizing what she just said) NO! NO! I MEAN!

Hoster: I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Bug. You may now kiss the bride.

Bug: Come here. (puckers his lips)

Nao: (screams and runs through and breaks a wall while the bug chases after her)

Hoster: (sighs) Oh how I love weddings. Seeing those two love birds.

Now you know...Nao Midorikawa. Oops, I mean Mrs. Nao Bug hates her Brothers and sisters, has a BFF blue monkey from her pants, would like to marry a bug and have kids with the new future bug husband, bonus: she has a crush on Akane

Reika...moonlights as dj baby bok Choy spinning the discs with her ravioli hands

Reika: That doesn't even make any sense. I have no idea what you are saying.

Reika...likes to be a prince forever

Reika: What? No! I was only prince for a Cinderella story since there wasn't enough boys to take the male roles so I had to fill in. So it's a No I do not want to be a prince anymore!

Reika...she has a crush on one of the villains

(Yayoi came back with two other girls Miyuki and Akane)

Akane: Now who's the traitor, who is turning her back on her own team!

Reika: What?! This is ridiculous! I do not have any romantic feelings for any villain!

Hoster: Yes you do. What was his name again? Oh that right Joker!

Joker: Wow! So little Ms. I'm so perfect and organized got captivated by my charms. Figures. (Give Reika a flirtation wink charm and a blow kiss too with it)

Reika: That's no true! I would never love someone that harms the Earth.

Now you know...Reika Aoki she is moonlights dj baby bok Choy spinning the discs with her ravioli hands, likes to be a prince forever, she has a crush on one of the villains

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Miyuki and Akane, Yayoi And Nao, Reika. And oh So YuriCherie he/she done it as well a bit too. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".**


	19. Ayumi Sakagami

**_Know your Precure: Ayumi Sakagami_**

 **"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our rarest girl of season movie from our very guest of the show is...Ayumi Sakagami"**

 _Soon Ayumi Sakagami been called out she came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at her own chairs_

 _"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"_

Ayumi Sakagami...She is the God of all the Precure

Ayumi: Um, I think you got your informations a bit confused. Are you sure you got the right Ayumi because I'm not exactly a God of them.

Host: but everyone keep saying you're the God of all the precure but oh well never mind move on...Ayumi Sakagami...She is very very clumsy Precure

Ayumi: How dare you. I am not clumsy. I am very agile and aware of my surroundings.

Host: you did trip down the stairs of your school hallway stairs

Ayumi: That was only one time

Ayumi Sakagami...She hate's Saki bakery food So much she throw it in the bin

Ayumi: I do not hate Saki's bakery and I would never toss it in a bin. I don't think anyone could do that, it's nearly impossible. Please stop making me look bad.

Now you know Ayumi Sakagami is the God of all the Precure, very clumsy Precure and hate's Saki bakery

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Ayumi Sakagami So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure"._**


	20. Doki Doki Precure: Mana Aida

**_Mana Aida: Doki Doki Precure_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty cure one of the girls from that season from our very guest of the show is from...Doki Doki precure"

Soon Mana been called out she came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at her own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Mana Aida...hater being a babysitter. She absolutely despises babies

Mana: I do not! I love babies! And it's a joy to babysit

Host: Baby hater!

Mana: I'm not

Mana Aida...has a crush on Regina

Mana: Nah, I only think of her as a friend.

Regina: Ehhhhhh?! (Heartbreaks, face turns pale and tears scream down her face)

Ira/Erika/Bibury/Hime: Ohhhh! You just got rejected! R! To the E! To the J-E-C-T-E-D! Rejected!

Regina: Shut up!

Ira: wait the minute did that be like the same as Rin did when she has a crush on Nozomi

Regina: yeah but why did you guys didn't do that to Rin instead?

Hime: that's way different

Mana Aida...she can't sing. Her singing is so toxic it makes the world crumble and break glass

Mana: How dare you! I can sing watch! (Gets a microphone and hooks it to a giant amp that was turned on to max volume)

Aguri/Makoto/Rikka/Alice: Mana! No!

Kanade: Not again!

Ako: We suffered more than enough!

Ellen: We're all gonna die! Duck for cover!

Hibiki: Eveyone! Cover your ears and hit the deck!

Mana: (sings badly and destroys the town)

(Eveyone was groaning out of pain)

Regina: Music to my ears I just love it when she sings!

Rikka: it's not music if it wakes up the dead

Makoto: You Regina, are tonedeaf.

Mana: Hey! It wasn't that bad!

Host: Yes it was. You can make an onion cry with that banshee screech you call a singing voice

Mana: I have never been so insulted!

Now you know Mana Aida she can't even sing and she has a crush on Regina, hates doing a babysitter for some baby's

Mana: No they don't! They don't know me at all! All you did was lie and insult me about my good talent of Singing and I just don't appreciate it at all!

Host: Yes they do!

Mana; You voice, are not nice.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Mana Aida. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	21. Doki Doki Precure: Rikka Hishiwaka

**_Rikka Hishiwaka: Doki Doki Precure_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty Group season from our very guest of the show is from...Doki Doki Precure"

Soon Rikka been called out she came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at her own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Rikka Hishiwaka (Rachel)...she is very easily to break because she is a diamond

Rikka: You mean mentally or physically. What ever it is, I'll have you know that I'm not a diamond and I don't really break that easily.

Rikka Hishiwaka (Rachel)...hate being a School council's

Rikka: I don't hate the student council. I don't mind helping out the school. I mean, it's a lot of work but I'm willing to do it.

Rikka Hishiwaka (Rachel)...she has a crush on Ira and would like go on a date with him

Rikka: (blushes) Okay now you're going to far! I never or would I ever like Ira!

Host: That's not your blush says or Ira's

Ira: (blushes) I'm not blushing

Regina: Ohhhh! Rikka and Ira are in love! Rikka and Ira sitting in a K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Ira and Rikka: Shut up Regina!

Host: Come on everyone! Join Regina and I!

Host and Audience: Rikka and Ira sitting in a tree! k i s s i n g!

Rikka: You better drop it! I will not tolerate this!

Host: Now you know...Rikka Hishikawa

Rikka: They most definitely do not anything! Anything at all!

Host: Am I invited to wedding?

Rikka: No because there will be no wedding.

Host: Yet sooner I will put that song on right now (put the song on call: can you feel the love tonight from lion king)

Rikka: That does it, I'm leaving this madhouse! (Runs out of the building)

Ira: Same I'm leaving as well (leaving of the building)

Host: Awww how sweet they leaving together how how adorable

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Rikka Hishiwaka So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	22. Doki Doki Precure: Alice Yosuba

**_Alice Yosuba: Doki Doki Precure_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty cure one of the girls from that season from our very guest of the show is from...Doki Doki precure"

Soon Alice been called out she came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at her own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Alice Yosuba (Clara)...her Butler is a evil Demon devil. (Sebastian from Black Butler)

Alice: Sebastian is not evil. He's a good man.

Host: Yes he is, here's a pic (Shows pic of Sebastian the Black Butler)

Alice: That's not my butler. I think you've mistaken my butler for someone else. Hm, you know he's actually kind of attractive.

Host: Don't let looks deceive you

Alice: well he's a good looking who butler is it anyway?

Host: Ciel Phantomhive the most famous rich kid of all London

(All the fan girls of the audience scream they heads off when they head that name)

Alice: Well he must be famous then

Alice Yosuba (Clara)...still having her Teddy bear with her everywhere she go that she afraid off

Alice: Nonsense, I have no such thing.

(Sebastian comes on stage)

Sebastian: Miss, your teddy.

Audience: (laughs)

Ira: (laughs and sucks his thumb mockingly)

Regina: Aww, the little baby couldn't be here without her teddy weddy?

Alice: (blushes) (whispers at Sebastian) Bad timing.

Sebastian: My apologies Miss.

Very interesting teddy bear is his name is Ted or is it naughty bear

Alice: Okay since when do I called my Teddy bear with two names that just weird names

Alice Yosuba (Clara)...she cannot get a boyfriend because she Beats up a lot of boys

Alice: I don't scare off boys do I?

Host: Yes you do, didn't you bully those boys back in elemtary school

Alice: Assaulting pedestrians for vengeance?! I did no such thing! They were bullying my friends and I had no choice but to defend them! Also, just because I can defend myself doesn't make me some delinquent. I refuse to sit here and let you continue soiling the Yosuba family's name!

Now you know...Alice Yosuba she cannot get a boyfriend, her Butler is a evil Demon devil, still having her Teddy bear with her

Alice; No they most certainly do not know me!

Host: They do know you, they know that you are a big brute who can't get boys

Alice: Well I never! (Huffs and leaves) It was a huge mistake to participate in this.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Alice Yosuba. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	23. Doki Doki Precure: Makoto Kenzaki

**_Makoto Kenzaki: Doki Doki Precure_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty Group season from our very guest of the show is from...Doki Doki Precure"

Soon Makoto been called out she came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at her own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Makoto Kenzaki (Mackenzie)...she is the fairest in the land with lots of seven brothers

Makoto: I'm not Snow White! I mean, I played Snow White in a movie but it was just acting and I do not have any siblings.

Makoto Kenzaki (Mackenzie)...she's doesn't like her face to be seeing a lot from people

Makoto: I wouldn't say that, I mean I get a bit uncomfortable that people treat me like I'm some goddess but I wouldn't really go that far.

Host: But you are a goddess anyway, it's just I'm more better then you

Makoto: say what again!?

Makoto Kenzaki (Mackenzie)...she loves going to the dentists

Makoto: D-d-d-dentist?! No! Not the torture clinic!

Host: Speaking on dentist, it time for your appointment with Dr. Pain.

(A muscular, scary, and giant dentist appears holding a really big needle)

Dr Pain: Time for your shot!

Makoto: (screams and runs away)

(Dr. Pain still chases Makoto)

(Regina is wearing 3D glasses while eating popcorn, laughing at Makoto's misfortune)

Host: my I have some popcorn

Regina: Yeah sure (given a spare popcorn)

Now you know, Makoto Kensaki...the fairest princess of them all with 7 brothers, hated people seeing her face, and loves going to the dentist.

Makoto: Do you have some sort of mental illness or something?

Host: No, I'm going the right direction, I just like to watch people suffer. (Meanwhile still eating the popcorn with Regina)

Makoto: What kind of Satanic and diseased show is this?

Host: Know your Pretty Cure

Makoto: More like torture your Pretty Cure! You need to stop this man, apologize for lying, and clear up all your lies! Do you hear me?! I'll make sure I get someone to sue you and end this madness!

(Makoto screams while still running away from Dr. Pain)

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Makoto Kenzaki. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	24. Doki Doki Precure: Aguri Madoka

**_Aguri Madoka: Doki Doki precure_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty Group season from our very guest of the show is from...Doki Doki precure"

Soon she been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at there own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Aguri Madoka (Natalie)...she's way too young to be a precure

Aguri: What makes you think I'm too young?! Have you met Ako or Emiru? The three of us are practically the same age and they're Pretty Cures too. I don't recall hearing about a rule saying that a person has to be a certain age to become a Pretty Cure and I'll have you know that I have enough skills to qualify as one.

Aguri Madoka (Natalie)...Aguri and Regina are having a new baby little Monster brother

Aguri: Regina and I are not sisters. And I'm glad. Seriously, who wants her as a sister?

Regina: Hey! I can be a good sister! Doesn't anyone agree?! Anyone? Well?

Host: I agree with you I think you make a good sister

Regina: Thank you at least someone agrees with me

Aguri: Anyways, I don't even have siblings and I don't have a monster as a brother and I want to keep it that way.

Aguri Madoka (Natalie)...she stealing the English name "Natalie" taking from the legend precure who is the first leader of the series name Nagsia Misumi aka Natalie Blackstone from Precure max heart

Aguri: My name is not Natalie! It's Aguri and it always has been!

Host: According to this Glitter Force Doki Doki website, I searched up a picture of you and it says that your name is Natalie, which is exactly the same name as the first Pretty Cure warrior from the dubbed version in America. (Looking at his Computer from the website)

Nagisa: There's another me from America? Named Natalie?

Host: Yup. Just like you who can't ever talk to boy that you have a crush on

Nagisa: HEY..! (Nagsia blush a bit)

Aguri: My name is Aguri!

Host: Oh, I must of mistaken you for your twin sister, Natalie.

Aguri: I already told you that I don't have any siblings!

Host: Oh yeah? Bring her in!

(a couple of people bring in a moving bag and then opens it revealing Natalie from Glitter Force Doki Doki)

Natalie: (breathes heavily) Finally! Fresh air. Uh, Where the heck am I? Also, why is there another me?

Aguri: (screams) T-that's what I wanna know. There are so many questions that need to be answered. I think I need to lie down. I'm getting out of this creepy place. (runs out of the building)

Now you know...Aguri Madoka she's way too young to be a precure and Aguri and Regina are having a new baby little Monster brother, she stealing the English name "Natalie"

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Aguri Madoka. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	25. Happiness Charge Precure

**_Know Your Precure: Happiness Change Precure Girls_**

 **"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty Group season from our very guest of the show is from...happiness Charge Precure"**

 **Soon 4 been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at there own chairs**

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Megumi...steals candy from little kids

Megumi: Steals candy from little ki-what?! That's crazy! I would never do such a horrible thing like that to innocent children!

Host: Then explain this.

(a video of a person stealing candy from kids play. The head of the person stealing the candy was edited by having his face replaced with Megumi's face)

Megumi: That wasn't me! It was a video of a man that was edited to make it look like I was stealing it!

Megumi...She likes the color blue because it reminds her of a boy that she has a crush on name Blue from blue sky Kingdom

Megumi: Woah! Woah! Woah! I do not like Blue in that way! I only like him as a friend!

Megumi...she her evil self are identical twins

Megumi: Okay this is getting ridiculous! I don't have any siblings and she is not my sister, she's just an evil clone!

Now you know Megumi steals candy from little kids and has a crush on blue, she and her evil self are Twins

Megumi: What is your problem?! None of that stuff is true! Please set this right and tell the truth!

Hime...her favorite food is liver loaf and Lima beans

Hime: (gags) Wrong fact! I don't like liver loaf and lima beans. I don't think anyone likes that.

Hime...she has three crush on her mind But she doesn't know which one is the one from her

Hime: I do not like anyone. Who could I possibly have a crush on?

Hime...she hates being a princess and even being a cure princess as well

Hime: Not at all. I don't mind being a princess and I most certainly do not hate being a Precure!

Now you know Hime food favorite is liver loaf and Lima beans, has three crush on her mind and hates being a princess an even being a cure princess as well

Hime: Uh, no you don't know me at all!

Yuko...she has a crush of one on the villains name Oresky

Yuko: Um, ew. What makes you think that?

Yuko...honey is too sweet for her because she hates honey

Yuko: I do not! I love honey.

Yuko...singing is not her talent skill

Yuko: I can sing fine thank you. Can I just ask you something? Why are you doing this? Is there a reason you are harassing everyone?

Now you know...Yuko has a crush of one on the villains and she hates honey, singing is not her talent skill

Yuko: People who are watching this, don't believe any of their lies! Hello? Get back here! Don't end it like this!

Iona...she really really really hates Hime/Cure princess

Iona: That whole thing was all in the past. We made up and we are currently getting along.

Host: ooooh, getting along?

Iona...dated Yuya for this his money

Iona: I would never date someone for a selfish reason!

Iona...she hate's karate/kung fu. She decided to take ballet.

Iona: You know what, this interview is over! You make interviews unpleasant! (leaves the building but pops her head in the door) Unpleasant! (leaves)

Now you know...Iona she really really really hates Hime and dated Yuya for his money, hate's karate/kung fu. She decided to take ballet.

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Megumi and Hime, Yuko and Lona So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".**


	26. Go Princess Precure

**_Go Princess Precure Girls_**

 **"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our Royal pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is from..."Go Princess precure"**

Soon four girls been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at they own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Haruka Haruno...captain of the Pretty Cure mathletes teams

Haruka: I'm not really all that good in math to be honest. Also, I'm not the captain for anything. Also, Pretty Cure doesn't even have a mathletes team.

Host: Then what's this? (shows a picture of Haruka, Honoka, Rikka, Himari, Reika, and Karen wearing chess uniforms and holding a chess trophy)

Regina, Erika, Hime: Nerd!

Haruka: I am not a mathlete!

Haruka Haruno...thinks that princesses are stupid

Haruka: WHAT?! That is the biggest lie I've ever heard! I love princesses. It's always been my dream to become one.

Host: Like you'll ever become one.

Haruka: Hey! There's always hope!

Haruka Haruno...she would like to be a frog if only someone kiss Haruka The frog

Haruka: WHAT! Why would I want to be a frog? I mean I read a story about a prince who was a frog into a prince to get married. BUT me being a frog that's gross!

Host: You never know someone will kiss you and turn you into a princess when you get married with someone

Haruka: say what now?

Now you know Haruka Haruno...Is captain of the Pretty Cure mathletes teams, Thinking that princesses are stupid, She would like to be a frog someday.

Kirara Amanigawa...is half girl, half robot, half ravioli

Kirara: Okay, first of all, that's three halves. It's not even possible to have three halves. Second of all, I'm all girl. I'm not part ravioli or robot.

Host: Oh yeah, then explain this family portrait (a giant screen appears revealing a picture of Kirara that was altered. It had a picture of robot and a bowl of ravioli)

Haruka: Wow! That's so cool! You get a robot for a mom and a ravioli for a dad!

Kirara: That's obviously fake. That's not my family portrait, that was just of pic of me from one of my magazines that was altered to make it look like my parents are a robot and a ravioli.

Host: Kirara Amanogawa...she's a part time shoplifter

Kirara: Am not! I would never stealing anything from anywhere or anyone!

Host: Then what's this? (The giant screen appears revealing a picture of a man shoplifting that was altered. The mans head was replaced with Kirara's)

Kirara: Again, that's Photoshop! That's not me! That was just some pic of a man stealing that altered to make it look like I was stealing it! And another thing-

Host: Kirara Amanogawa...

Kirara: Don't interrupt me!

Host: got plastic surgery for her modeling job because it makes her feel better about herself and it gets all the boys and girls attention

Kirara: Plastic surgery? Plastic surgery?! That is literally a crime against modeling! I was born with this body. Also, I wouldn't do such a thing just to get boys and girls all over me and I have full self esteem! I don't need plastic surgery for a good body! I refuse to sit here and let you continue soiling my good reputation!

Host: Now you know, Kirara Amanogawa, the shoplifting ravioli robot girl who got plastic surgery

Kirara: Hey! You can't just cut me off there! You haven't even cleared up even one of your lies yet! Can we start this over! Please?!

Minami Kaido...she loves to eat shark soup for dinner with her friend who's a dolphin

Minami: Beg your pardon? Did you just say that I eat shark soup with my friend who's a dolphin? A few things. First and foremost, I don't like shark soup. Second of all, I don't recall befriending a dolphin.

Minami Kaido...has a crush on Haruka

Minami: No no no. Not even in the slightest. I only view her as a very good and very close friend of mine.

Minami Kaido...she wants to marry Haruka

Minami: I already told you that I don't have any of those sort of feelings for her.

Host: And plans on having a royal wedding

Minami: I do not!

Host: So that she could be Haruka's princess and wants Haruka to be her prince

Minami: Lies!

Host: And wants to have a honeymoon at candyland and move into a magic sugar castle on a candy beach with sand made of brown sugar

Minami: Lies! Those are nothing but lies.

Host: In fact, let's have the royal wedding now.

Minami: What?! You can't do that!

Host: Watch me. (snaps fingers and poofs everyone underwater that has an underwater castle. Everyone was turned into mermaids and sea creatures. Minami was poofed into a wedding dress. Haruka was also a mermaid and dressed in a wedding dress)

(a dolphin appears)

Dougie: Hey Minami! It's me. Dougie the Dolphin. We've been friends!

Minami: No we are not! I've never even met you.

Haruka: (holds her breathe)

Minami: Haruka, we're mermaids we can breathe underwater.

Haruka: (exhales) Wow cool! But wait, I don't want to get married. She and I are only friends.

Host: To you take each other to be each other's lawfully wedded wives?

Minami and Haruka: No we don't!

Host: (snickers) Hey Haruka, do you two take ballet?

Haruka: Yes we do. (covers her mouth)

Minami: Haruka!

Haruka: And I promised myself I wouldn't fall for the same trick like Nao did.

Host: I now pronounce you wives and official rulers of the underwater kingdom.

Haruka: Yay! I get to be a princess!

Minami: NO! I'M MARRIED AT A YOUNG AGE!

Haruka: Wait, but we are friends so the marriage would probably ruin our friendship.

Host: Now you know, Mrs. Minami Haruno, the shark eating, dolphin friending, wife of Haruka.

Minami: I can't say they do!

Host: Sure I can. I even took the liberty of booking you guys a honeymoon at candyland. Try not to have too much fun at your honeymoon.

Minami and Haruka: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Towa Akagi...she doesn't like being a Princess

Towa: Dislike being a princess? Not at all. I always dreamed of being a princess so how could I possibly despise being one?

Towa Akagi...would like to be a villain again

Haruka: You traitor!

Kirara: How could you!

Minami: You make me sick.

Towa: Don't pay attention to anything this scoundrel is saying. I most definitely do not want to go through that again. I regret my actions in the past and I've bettered myself.

Towa Akagi...thinks that the producers of Toei animations and all of the Pretty Cure series are idiots

Towa: What?! Oh no. I am so fired. You're going to get me fired! I love the producers of Toei animations and Pretty Cure. They're very creative and talented.

Host: Now you know...Towa Akagi,

Towa: No they don't. They really don't.

Host: Sure they do.

Towa: They don't even know anything about me. You've mislead everyone. (huffs) Whatever, I'm leaving. It was a huge mistake to participate in this dishonest scam. (leaves)

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Haruka and Kirara, Minami And Towa. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure"._


	27. Mahou Taukai Precure

**_KYP: Mahou Taukai Girls_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is from...Mahou Taukai precure"

Soon 3 girls been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at they own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Riko Izayoi...had a boyfriend who turned into the moon

Riko: Okay first of all. I don't have a boyfriend. Second of all, he's not the moon. That doesn't even make sense for someone to date the moon.

Host: Okay then, well in that case.

Riko Izayoi...has a huge crush on Mirai

Host: There better.

Riko: (blushes) Better?! How was that better? Mirai and I are nothing more than friends.

Host: You're blushing

Riko: Am not!

Host: Are too blushing.

Riko: You better stop this. I will not tolerate this!

Riko Izayoi...member of the Slytherins side of Hogwarts

Riko: I don't even know what Slytherins and Hogwarts are. That's the most ridiculous claim ever.

Host: Have you ever watched Harry Potter movie before?

Host: Well of course I haven't

Now you know...Riko had a boyfriend who turned into the moon and has a huge crush on mirai, is a member of the Slytherins side of Hogwarts

Riko: None of your claims made any sense! Get back here and correct your misinformation!

Mirai Asahina...likes to drink cactus juice

Mirai: Um, actually, I don't like cactus juice. I tried it this one time and it was bleh. I like apple juice better.

Mirai Asahina...is also a member of the Slytherins of Hogwarts

Mirai: Who are they? Some sort of gang? I don't like gangs. They tend to do bad stuff and I'm not like that.

Mirai Asahina...likes to collect diapers

Mirai: Diiiapers?! I-I don't collect diapers! I don't think anyone collects diapers that would just be weird.

Now you know...Mirai like to collect diapers And oh so same member of the Slytherins of Hogwarts with Riko, likes to drink cactus juice

Mirai: No you don't!

Host: Yes they do!

Mirai: They don't even know anything about me! You lied to everyone! Hello? I'm having a problem with the whole diaper and cactus issues! Hello? Anyone?

Kotoha Hanami...hates cookies

Kotoha: not at all. I love cookies.

Kotoha Hanami...despises going to Magic School

Kotoha: Do not! I love going to magic school and learning new spells. It's a lot of fun and I met many people there.

Kotoha Hanami...is afraid of bears

Kotoha: No I'm not!

(A bear appears and then growls)

Kotoha: (screams and gets on her broom and shoots spells at the bear but the bear keeps on dodging) How are you dodging everything?

Host: You know bears don't talk right?

Kotoha: I don't like this I am out of here (go on her broom flying off somewhere)

Now you know...Kotoha who scares of bears, still despises going to Magic School, hates cookies pretty much

Kotoha: You will pay for this (still on her broom to fly)

 _Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Mirai and Riko, Kotoha. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure"._


	28. Kirakira precure

**_Know Your precure: Kirakira precure girls_**

"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our last year pretty cure Group season from our very guest of the show is from..."kirakira precure"

Soon six girls been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at they own chairs

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Ichika Usami...she hates cooking sweets

Ichika: What?! Not at all. Sweets are literally my passion. How could you say I hate cooking sweets.

Ichika Usami...has romantic feelings for Ciel's brother.

Ichika: Time out! I never said anything about liking Ciel's brother (blushes)

hoster: so it is true you have feelings for her brother

Ichika: it's not your business to know that (blush a bit)

Ichika Usami...Her favorite pizza topping is ice cream

Ichika: Okay ew that's gross. I don't put ice cream on my pizza. I like pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, maybe some pinapple.

Pizza delivery guy: So that will be one pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, and pinnapple. Would you like a salad with that?

Ichika: A salad?

Pizza delivery guy: Okay so one meal deal. What kind of drink?

Ichika: Excuse me but I'm not ordering food right now.

Pizza delivery guy: Okay. Pizza meal deal with one large strawberry lemonade

Ichika: But-

Pizza delivery guy: That will be 10.75 please come up to the counter

Ichika: I'm not going to pay you 10.75

Ichika Usami...refuses to pay for her meal. That's stealing.

Ichika: I'm not stealing anything!

(Cop appears at this stage)

Ichika: You called the cops?!

Cop: Excuse me? Are you Ichika Usami?

hoster: Yeah that's her right in that chair. She tried to steal a meal deal. She owes me 10.75 and refuses to pay

Cop: Mam, you gonna have to come with me. (Handcuffs Ichika)

Ichika: But officer I swear I wasn't stealing anything! This was all a big mistake!

hoster: Now you know...Ichika Usami...the pizza stealer who likes Ciel's brother and hates sweets. See ya in 1 years Ichika!

Himari Arisugawa...likes Aoi

Himari: Of course I do. Who wouldn't? She is an amazing person.

Hoster: Really likes Aoi...

Himari: Yes that's what I said.

Hoster: Really really likes Aoi...

Himari: What are you trying to say?

Himari Arisugawa...is embarrassed of her relationship with Aoi

Himari: I'm not! Me and Aoi don't have that sort of relationship.

Himari Arisugawa...cuts her friends' hair to stuff her pillow

Himari: I would never. That would be very invasive. I don't want my friends to think I'm a psychopath.

Hoster: Now you know...Himari Arisugawa...the girl who cuts her friends hair and likes Aoi which she is embarrassed about

Aoi Tategami...dyes her hair in blue kool aid

Aoi: Um this is my natural hair color and you can't dye your hair with kool aid

Aoi Tategami...likes Himari

Aoi: Of course I do. She's an awesome friend.

Hoster: Really likes Himari

Aoi: Uh yeah.

Hoster: Really really likes Himari

Aoi: Woah woah woah woah! Himari and I are not together. (Blushes)

Aoi Tategami...she wrote a rock and roll love song for Himari

Aoi: No I do not!

Hoster: Yes you do. It goes like this.

(Rock and roll love song instrumental)

Hoster: here we go in the 1..2..3

(The love music was on is now of Rock and roll)

"Oh Himari your eyes sparkle like diamonds. You are so hot. You make my life complete"

Aoi: Stop it!

"I want to hold you tightly between my arms and congress you"

Aoi: I mean it! (Blushes darker)

Now you know...Aoi Tategami...the girl who dyes her hair in blue kool aid and likes Himari so much that she wrote a love song for her.

Aoi: They don't know squat!

Hoster: Yes they do

"Oh Himari, I love you so much! I wanna marry you and have kids with you" (The band finished Love song of rock and roll now)

Aoi: You know what I'm out of here (storms out with a red face)

Hoster: now that you call Love of first site how sweet

Yukari Kotozume...she wears a wig and make up

Yukari: This is what you are opening up with? I heard about your little scandal and I won't be affected by it. Not only that is a lie but it is also poorly thought out.

Yukari Kotozume...abuses stray cats and kittens and sells them on eBay for high prices

Yukari: Excuse me? I'll have you know I don't abuse cats and I would never sell them to anyone.

Yukari Kotozume...she is dating multiple guys

Yukari: That is an absolute lie. I'm not dating anybody right now and I would never date multiple guys at once.

Now you know...Yukari Kotozume...the makeup wearing cat abuser who is dating multiple guys

Yukari: I can't say they do. Get back here. You soiled my reputation!

Akira Kenjou...is a guy

Akira: This is a mistake a lot of people make. While I do look a lot like a guy in a lot of people's eyes, I'm actually a girl.

Akira Kenjou...his least favorite food is chocolate.

Akira: I already told you that I'm a girl. Also, chocolate is like one of my most favorite foods ever. Who doesn't like it?

Akira Kenjou...used his sister to get closer to Yukari so that he can ask her out on a date

Akira: I'm a girl! Also, I would never use anyone for my own needs. Also, I don't have romantic feelings for Yukari at all (blushes)

Hoster: Your blushing which means it's true

Akira: That's not true I never use my sister like that and oh so i'm not afraid to show feelings towards anyone but it doesn't mean you stick your nose into other peoples business.

Hoster: Now you know...Akira Kenjou...the guy who hates chocolate and uses his sister to get girls

Akira: Nothing what you said about me was true at all. First of all, I love chocolate. Second, I would never use my sister for my own selfish needs. I also do not have feelings for Yukari and IM A GIRL!

Ciel Kirahoshi...her and her brother are getting along

Ciel: Oui. We are on good terms.

Hoster: In a hot way

Ciel: Wait a minute, I did say that Rio and I are getting along but not in that sort of way. What kind of sicko are you anyways?

Ciel Kirahoshi...loves to watch her brother and her friends while they shower

Ciel: Non!

Hoster: And takes pictures of them

Ciel: Stop this now!

Hoster: And posts them all over the Internet

Ciel: That's disgusting! Who would do such a sick and bizarre act like that?

Ciel Kirahoshi...cants actually bake

Ciel: What?! Okay you can say those other stuff about me but don't you dare underestimate my baking skills!

Now you know...Ciel Kirahoshi...the girl who gets along with her brother in a hot way who can't bake and stalks her friends while they shower!

Ciel: They most certainly do not! Hey listen to me! You have to get back her and apologize for all of those lies you said to my friends! Hello?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Ichika and Himari, Aoi And Yukari, Akira And Ciel. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure".


	29. Hugtto precure and two special guests

**_Know Your Precure: Hugtto precure And with two special guests_**

 **"Hello everyone welcome back to the show of the season of "Know Your Precure" each place we are going to add some characters from your favourite heroes from they each season. But this time this is a special episode/season because this is the 15th anniversary for this year. Now ladies and gentlemen take your seats to see Our new pretty Group season from our very guest of the show is from...Hugtto Precure, with our two special guest is...Nagisa and Honoka"**

 **Soon 7 been called out they came entering the show and wave at the audience, set down at there own chairs**

"Know Your Precure x4 (four times)"

Hana Nono...She has a bunch of dreams that won't come true

Hana: HEY! Anything is possible if you put your mind to it.

Host: yes that's true but like I said to the other girls dreams do not come true

Hana Nono...Her cure name is "Yell" because she yells a lot

Hana: Hey! Don't yell THAT much.

Host: can you turn tone down that's a bit too loud

Hana: what I not even being too loud

Hana Nono...She hate omelettes

Hana: Mechock! You dare say that! Take that back! I love omelettes!

Now you know...Hana Nono She hate omelettes and being too loud to be call cure yell, her dreams will never come true

Hana: You DO NOT know Hana Nono! Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished!

Saaya Yakushiji...Everytime some people call her cute she blushes a lot

Saaya: That is a bit true. I always get a bit embarrassed by those kinds of comments.

Saaya Yakushiji...She has a crush on Hana Nono

Saaya: No no no. You have it all wrong. I like Hana but not in THAT sort of way.

Host: so...you do like her in that way

Saaya: Did you just not hear me what I said. I like her as a friend

Saaya Yakushiji... She works as a devil angel service

Saaya: Devil Angel what? I do not work at such a place. I don't even know what that is but whatever that is, it sounds awful so I wouldn't associate with that place. You should be ashamed of your lies.

Now you know...Saaya Yakushiji she works as a devil angel service and has a crush on her friend, she gets blushes a lot when people call her "cute"

Saaya: Not at all! Those aren't facts they're rumors! Please tell the truth and clear this up! Hello?

Homare Kagayaki...She has a crush on Harry

Homare: (blushes) Pffft get real. Me in love with a hamster. I-I like Harry but not like that?

Host: but you just blush

Homare: N-no it just b-because I am getting hot in here that all (blush a bit)

Host: So...is that because of Harry with his awesome short red hair with his black leather jacket (given Homare a smirk look). But never mind let's just move on

Homare Kagayaki...She's a girl Version of Troy from high school musical

Homare: Dude, what is in your head. I think you might need some glasses because the stuff you are reading is bogus. I am not a genderbend of Troy and don't ever compare me to that cheesy movie!

Homare Kagayaki...Everytime it's the full moon she turns into a werewolf

Homare: Where are you getting this garbage from? I am not a werewolf!

Now you know...Homare Kagayaski she is a werewolf and has a huge crush on Harry the hamster, she is a female version of Troy from high school musical

Homare: When I find you, you are so dead! Get back here and show yourself! You made me look like a total idiot! Where do you get your info?! This is not cool!

Amour Ruru...She good friends name IPhone Siri and Alexa amazon

Ruru: I have no idea who those two are.

Host: Phone and echo Device things you know since you're...

Ruru: Before you say. yes that was true but I am not that type of android anymore I am fully good human android

Amour Ruru...She has a crush on Emiru Aisaki

Ruru: Emiru and I are only friends. Besides, we have a four year age gap so it wouldn't work out.

Amour Ruru...She's from out of space on the UFO

Ruru: I am not from a UFO.

Now you know...Ruru Amour from outer space and has a crush on Emiru, has a good friends with a IPhone Siri and Alexa amazon

Ruru: They do not. This is completely inaccurate.

Emiru Aisaki...She hate music so much that she want to destroy Aoi songs a lot

Emiru: ME HATE MUSIC?! I LOVE MUSIC! I wouldn't ruin Aoi's or anyone's songs! Get you facts straight!

Emiru Aisaki...She has a crush on Amour Ruru

Emiru: Wha...? Come on, d-don't be ridiculous. We're friends. Besides, she's a few years older than me so I wouldn't even have a chance.

Emiru Aisaki...She feels like she Cinderella and her brother is the evil stepbrother

Emiru: He's not my stepbrother, Also, he and I did not get along very well in the past but we are recently working things out with each other. Please stop making me look bad.

Now you know...Emiru Aisaki feels like she's Cindarella and has a crush on Ruru, hate music so much

Emiru: You don't!

Host: Yes they do.

Emiru: They don't even know anything about me. All you've done was lie. I am not happy with this! Get back here! Everyone! This isn't funny!

 **Host: Now everyone like i said i invited the two special guess and now we going to do nagsia first**

Nagisa: Oh no, it's the voice again. I've been humiliated and harassed enough!

Host: My mind that's not i though it goes but if that's the way you want. let's go on with the show!

Nagisa Misumi...She's got the best part being of one of the seven girls on Fanfiction called "Kanade Minamino and the seven girls" of main famous dwarfs play as Dopey

Nagisa: What? What are you talking about? Seven Dwarfs? Are you sure you got the right Nagisa? Because I don't rememeber that.

Host: If you got time you should type it up in fanfiction you will know soon

Nagisa Misumi...She hate Honoka Dog because she dog hater

Nagisa: I'm a dog hater! I love dogs! And I do not hate Chutaro!

Nagisa Misumi...She invited golden Ramsey to come to her home and cook him the most disgusting food ever

Nagisa: I never invited a chef. Also, I don't think he is the kind of person who would want awful food. Have you seen him on TV and his reactions to awful food?

Host: oh absolutely. it's so funny The way he says it's so on swellable

Now you know more about...Nagisa Misumi a dog hater and invites golden Ramsey, She's got the best part being of one of the seven girls on Fanfiction called "Kanade Minamino and the seven girls"

Nagisa: Not really. You once again lied to everyone about me and I don't appreciate it at all.

Honoka: I'm already a laughingstock. You really want to make a mockery of me some more?

Host: come on girls have a laugh for once

Nagisa and Honoka: NO! Not really thank you!

Honoka Yukishiro...She is the star of on Fanfiction called "Hanrella" of main character play as Cinderella

Honoka: I don't remember doing that.

Host: You should check it out it's really good

Honoka Yukishiro...She hates living with her grandma all the time

Honoka: Now you are putting my grandmother into this?! That is an absolute lie! She was there for me all my life! She took care of me while my parents were busy! I love her very much! Don't you every doubt.

Host: Last one is my favourite part add to this I bet nagsia would love this too

Nagisa: Say what now?! (Confused a bit)

Honoka Yukishiro...She writes her diary about Nagisa Misumi and how much she love her and wanting to kiss her and experiment her in different level

Honoka: Eh?! Experiment her in a different le-keep those dirty thoughts to yourself! I don't like Nagisa in that sort of way!

Host: But I found this diary in your room.

Honoka: You went into my room?!

 ** _Host: Well yes after all it is my show. It says Dear Diary, Nagisa is so dreamy. Where is she from? Dreamboat express. The way she plays lacrosse is so hot that I just want to kiss her face. (continues reading in the diary)_**

 ** _(Audience continues laughing, ooooing, woooing, whistling, and smirking)_**

Honoka: (face is completely red) I never wrote that!

Host: You did but you're not the only one who wrote it as well in someone else's diary too... (looking at nagsia and holding nagsia diary as well)

Nagsia: HEY! Give it back it not yours to read it (blush)

 ** _Host: but it makes extra fun. It says Dear Diary, Honoka is so hot. Where is she from? Dreamboat express. The way she doing her Science work is so amazing that I just want to have * with her in Her home when her grandma is not around. (continues reading in the diary)_**

 ** _(Audience continues again with a laughing, ooooing, woooing, whistling, and smirking)_**

Honoka: (face is completely red still)

Nagisa: (face is completely red same as Honoka)

Now you know more about...Honoka Yukishiro She is the star of on Fanfiction called "Hanrella" and hates living with her grandma, writes her diary about Nagisa Misumi and how much she love her and wanting to kiss her. same as nagsia about how much she love Honoka Yukishiro and want to kiss her too

Audience: (cheers)

Honoka: (face is completely red still) THEY DO NOT! You made me look like a total lunatic! Get back here!

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this chapter of their opinions and I may give this credit to PegasisterOtaku he/she done characters being as Hana, Saaya and Homare, Ruru And Emiru. So if you guys enjoyed this and oh so want to be a part of "Know Your Precure" go on Second chapter called "cast calling" read of the rules and please PM Me if you guys decide to join to be part of your favourite characters so please follow as your favourite on "Know Your Precure"._**


End file.
